


А хвостик всё-таки был лишним

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Dago Dainary/Raide Asato
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	А хвостик всё-таки был лишним

— Нет! — рявкнул Рейка и захлопнул дверь прямо перед самым носом Эри.

Мальчишка зло сощурил глаза, дернул ручку, убедился в том, что она закрыта и не поддаётся. Оборотень сердито процедил себе под нос:

— Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим! Думаешь, запер меня здесь, и всё — нет проблемы? Откуда не может выбраться человек, сможет выбраться белка!

Оборотень быстро разделся и перекинулся в зверя. Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, вскарабкался на чердак и выполз через окно. Радость его длилась недолго. Рейка уже уехал со двора на лошади.

— А может, и нет проблемы… — пробормотал Эри, прикидывая, что, хоть у него лап столько же, сколько у лошади копыт, но бегает она точно намного быстрее него.

Он сбежал по черепице вниз, перепрыгнул на дерево, оттуда на другое и перемахнул через забор. Свобода встретила палящим полуденным солнцем, ещё не успевшей осесть пылью и дорогой, одним концом уходящей в город, а другим прочь от него. Белка рванула со всех лап на ярмарку. Прежде всего, надо было раздобыть лошадь: четыре лапы хорошо, а восемь лучше. Но, не проделав и полпути до торговой площади, Эри заметил знакомую задницу вороного скакуна:

— Даго! — радостно выкрикнул Эри и добавил, вспрыгивая на круп коня: — То есть Ночь!

Жеребец недовольно покосился на наглеца красным глазом и недоуменно фыркнул. Ночь всегда подозревал, что белка была ненормальной, но раньше это, по крайней мере, не касалось его. Белка обхватила морду коня лапками, поцеловала в нос, с его крупа сиганула на козырек таверны и, пару раз сплюнув, помчалась к окну. Снизу послышалось возмущенное ржание. Одно из окон оказалось открытым, и Эри с легкостью пробрался внутрь.

— Даго! — радостно воскликнула белка, увидев входящего в дверь некроманта.

— Эри? — в голосе вошедшего звучало неподдельное удивление. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Белка кинулась на шею к Дайнари, причитая:

— Спаси-и! Помоги-и! Заклина-аю!

Некромант автоматически подхватил белку на руки. Пушистый зверек прижался к некроманту, не скупясь ни на мерзкий звук, ни на слёзы. Но через мгновение почувствовал, что горит.

— А-а-а! — завопил Эри, отскакивая от Дайнари. — Мамочка! Я горю!

Он забегал кругами, пытаясь затушить кончик хвостика.

— Рай! — раздраженно выдохнул Даго.

Маленькая огненная искорка возмущенно зафырчала, разбрасывая в разные стороны яркие искры. Белка уселась на попу и сунула кончик хвоста в рот, блаженно выдыхая. Даго взлохматил себе волосы и покачал головой: что делать с этими детьми, которые свалились на его несчастную голову, он не представлял.

— Рай, ты же не подозреваешь меня в том, что я питаю страсть к белкам?

— Он говорит. Значит, он не просто белка, — вспыхнули в воздухе огненные слова.

— Только этого мне не хватало! — воскликнул Даго. — Перестань. Он мой друг.

— Даго? Ты говоришь со светлячком? — с подозрением поинтересовалась белка, выплюнув пострадавший хвост и поднимаясь на задние лапки.

Дух заискрил огнем и ринулся прямо на белку, оборотень рванул от него. Даго покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как два молодых идиота носятся друг за другом по комнате кругами. Улучив момент, Даго резко выбросил руку вперед и поймал в ладони рассерженную искорку.

— Всем стоять! А то превращу в жабу!

— Ты не умеешь, — с сомнением ответил Эри, но послушно замер там, где его и застигли слова, то есть на шкафу.

Рай возмущенно копошился в руке у Даго, пытаясь выбраться, но при этом не обжечь его.

— Хочешь проверить? — приподнял бровь Даго.

Белка отрицательно замотала головой. Всем известно, что у Даго нет чувства юмора: когда смешно ему, остальным почему-то не хочется.

— Рай — дух, а не светлячок и, если хочешь остаться целым и невредимым, советую относиться к нему с уважением и не называть светлячком.

— А также, похоже, не дотрагиваться до вас?

— Ну, пока не убедишь его в том, что ты мне не нужен, — отпуская искорку, пробормотал Даго и уже громче добавил. — Так что ты тут делаешь?

Дух фыркнул и, превратившись в маленького мальчика, уселся на плечи у Дайнари.

— Я увидел Ночь и подумал, что вы здесь. Мне очень нужна твоя помощь!

— И почему я должен тебе помогать? Помнится, в прошлый раз ты меня пытался ограбить.

— Но потом же я тебе пригодился… — просительно протянул Эри.

— Ну… мы квиты, — безмятежно улыбнулся принц.

Белка трогательно всхлипнула.

— Даго, мне очень-очень нужна твоя помощь. Мне больше не к кому обратиться.

— Что случилось?

— Мы поругались с Рейкой.

— Опять? — недоуменно переспросил некромант.

— Скорее снова.

Эри глубоко вздохнул, обернул вокруг себя хвостик и всхлипнул:

— Даго, Рейка собрался к де Бриану. Опять на войну! А меня с собой не взял!

— И правильно сделал. Нечего таким, как ты, малолеткам, на войне делать. Ты же вор. Что ты там забыл?

— Рейку! — пискнул Эри и поджал лапки. — Я бы туда сам не сунулся, но там же опасно…

— Бывает.

— Так убьют же его там, — хныкнула белка.

Дух сочувственно покачал головой, погладил Даго по щеке и, слетев с его плеча, подлетел к насторожившемуся было Эри.

— Я тебя понимаю, — написал Рай.

— О, нет! Даже не начинай, — отмахнулся Дайнари.

Огненный мальчишка воинственно взмахнул руками. Белка предпочла промолчать и не вмешиваться, только всхлипнула ещё пару раз жалостливо.

— Но там опасно! — вспыхнул дух.

— Ты меня защитишь. Давай остановимся на этом, — поднял руки Даго, не желая продолжать спор, тем более, при свидетелях. — Так чего тебе надо, Эри?

— Возьмите меня с собой…

— Нет.

— Пожа-алуйста-а, — протянул на одной пронзительной ноте Эри.

— Не делай так, — отрезал Даго, морщась от слишком противного звука.

— По… жалуйста-а! — в глазах у белки стояли слёзы, грозившие вылиться в полноценный плач.

— Рейка будет в бешенстве, — попытался отговорить Дайнари.

— Он меня простит, а на вас сердиться не посмеет, — разумно ответила сквозь тяжкие всхлипы белка, и в качестве последнего, самого решающего аргумента, завернулась в хвост.

Рай сочувственно качнулся в воздухе, посмотрел на Даго и просительно сложил ладошки на груди.

— Я об этом пожалею, — пробормотал Даго. — Ну, хорошо. Только не мешай!

Белка перекувырнулась в воздухе, сделала круг вокруг него и радостно потерла лапки. Дух радостно хлопнул в ладоши, подлетел и прижался к щеке Даго.

— Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! Вы меня даже не заметите! — пропел Эри.

— Сгинь, — кратко приказал Даго и, когда белка исчезла за окном, добавил: — А хвостик всё-таки был лишним.


End file.
